You still love me
by SubaruShiro
Summary: En gros : Lionel passe ses vacances en France mais il a un accident Sakura va le voir avec son frère et Mathieu et a son arriver Lionel lui pose l'ultime question...
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur**Salut tous le monde, c'est LolaMalefoy qui vous parle. Je vais bientôt poster un OS sur un Sakura Lionel et Mathieu Thomas s'il y a des homophobes, prévenez moi comme sa je couperais en un chapitre supplémentaire le Thomas Mathieu. Pour tous ceux qui savent il faut faire un disclamer donc je vais le faire vite fait les persos ne sont pas à moi (comme sa c'est fait) bon ben j'attends vos reviews pour savoir. A bientôt. Aussi euh... Dans l'histoire je me mets dans la peau de notre chère Sakura, pour vous la raconter. _A bientôt. Ciao. Bisous à tous._

_Je remercie Lune d'être ma correctrice bisous à toi J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de fautes à bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de moi **: _Euh bah ! Heureux de vous retrouver. Et pis bah bonne lecture ! _

_Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. Bye ! Au fait merci pour vos reviews_

_**Do you still love me ?**_

_Cela faisait trois ans que Lionel était reparti à Hong-Kong, et je m'ennuyais. Bien sûr Tiffany et mes autres amies sont encore là, ainsi que mon stupide frère, mais Lionel me manque beaucoup. Sans lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes week-ends. Mes amies partent avec leur famille, et moi je reste à la maison à faire le ménage et la cuisine. Mais pourquoi a-t-il dû repartir à Hong-Kong ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmenée ?_

-C'est pas juste ! _M'exclamais-je._

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste Sakura ? Me _demande ma meilleure amie._

-Oh Tiffany ! Comment vas-tu ? _Répondis-je essayant de cacher ma tristesse_.

-Ça va merci ! Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Oh ! C'est Lionel, il me manque.

_Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et me dit : _

-D'accord ! Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Super !

_Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une voix familière ne m'appelle. Je me retourne et vois Mathieu, qui vient vers moi et qui me demande si je n'ai pas vu Thomas. Je m'efforce de rester calme, et lui répond négativement avant d'ajouter un « désolé » signe de politesse. A mon grand étonnement, le voilà avec une pointe de peur apocalyptique. Il me regarde et m'annonce que depuis ce matin il ne l'a pas vu. Avec une excuse banale je me retire du groupe, me précipite sur un téléphone et appelle mon père. Décidément, voici une journée qui s'annonce mal. Soulagée d'entendre mon frère au bout du fil, je lui annonce que Mathieu l'attend. Après lui avoir indiqué où il était, je raccroche et retourne les voir. Une fois arrivée, j'annonce à Mathieu qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Il me remercie et au bout de 10 minutes voici cette andouille de frangin qui se ramène. _

-Hé petit monstre, qui t'a permis de me raccroché au nez ?

-Personne. Et toi, qui t'a permis de laisser Mathieu tout seul ?

-Vous n'allez pas vous battre ? _Demandent ensemble nos amies avec un sourire_.

-Bonjour Mathieu, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

-Ce n'est rien et puis de toute façon ta sœur et son amie m'on fait passer le temps.

_En disant cela il nous sourit. Puis se tournant vers mon frère il lui demande : _«On y va ?»_ Tiffany et moi leur disons au revoir d'un signe de main, et nous continuons notre balade, après avoir reçu un bonbon. Nous avançons tranquillement quand quelqu'un appelle Tiffany. C'est sa mère, qui veut lui donner une lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir. Mon amie me demande de l'excuser, l'ouvre et la lit avant de me dire, le sourire aux lèvres, que son cousin vient la voir ce week-end. Je lui dis que je suis contente pour elle, et pense que je ne pourrais pas compter sur elle pour m'amuser. Bon ben y a plus qu'à faire en sorte que ce week-end je fasse, une fois de plus, les corvées. Je demanderais à Thomas si… Mais attendez, il reste encore Mathieu ! Je pourrais lui demander d'aller au cinéma ? Quand plus tard je franchis le seuil de la maison, j'entends mon frère parler avec quelqu'un. Je me dirige vers les voix et aperçois Mathieu. Je repense aussitôt à l'idée que j'ai eue plus tôt. Mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche Thomas me devance et me demande si sa ne me dérange pas de faire ses corvées ce week-end car il va au cinéma avec Mathieu. _

-A l'eau ma sortie...

_Ce n'est qu'un murmure que je dis avant d'accepter avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

_J'entends Mathieu avoir un petit rire. Je pense qu'il a dû m'entendre. Thomas me questionne du regard, mais il n'a pas de réponse car je sors de la cuisine et monte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire à pleins poumons ce parfum de vacances. Quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un toquer timidement_ :

-Entre Mathieu_. Dis-je._

_Il entre et me demande : _

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

-Car mon frère ne toque jamais pour entrer dans ma chambre.

-Ah d'accord. _Répond-il avec un sourire avant de reprendre : _Tu vas bien ? Il m'a semblé que tu étais triste tout à l'heure ?

-Oui ca va. _Répondis-je d'une voix absente._

-Tu es sûre ? _Me demande-t-il inquiet._

-Mathieu, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester un peu seule.

_Il me sourit, et me fait un signe négatif de la tête avant de sortir. Plus tard, Thomas entre dans ma chambre, et m'annonce que le repas est prêt. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas faim, et retourne à ma contemplation du paysage. Il veut dire quelque chose, mais comme il me voit aller jusqu'à mon lit, il me dit juste « fais de beaux rêves, petite soeur » et ferme la porte. J'entends cependant, Mathieu lui parler de moi mais ne cherche pas à comprendre. Une heure du matin, tout le monde dort, j'entends un bruit dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Yue assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je me redresse et brise le silence :_

-Bonsoir Yue.

-Bonsoir, ça va mieux ?

-...

-Ça n'a pas l'air !

-Thomas part avec toi ou plutôt Mathieu au cinéma ce week-end, et je me retrouve à faire les corvées... Yue, je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr !

-Peux-tu m'emmener sur la tour de Tokyo s'il te plaît ?

-Oui si tu veux.

_Nous volons pendant quelque instant avant d'atterrir à destination. Je m'assieds sur un coin, puis je sens que Yue fait de même. Il me regarde sans dire un mot, puis brise le silence : _

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Sakura, je te connais mieux que ton frère qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est Lionel qui me manque. Comme je te l'ai dit, Mathieu va avec Thomas au cinéma, ma meilleure amie va voir son cousin, et mes autres amies vont à la campagne tous les weeks-ends. Je vais être toute seule.

-D'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu déprimes.

-Comment ça ? Non je ne déprime pas !

-Tu es triste parce que Lionel te manque, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

_Nous continuons de discuter quand un bruit nous interrompt. Un chat qui marchait près des poubelles, en fit tomber une. Je lève les yeux vers le bruit pour voir la boule de poils détaler à toute allure. Je laisse tomber et reporte mon attention à mes pieds lorsqu'un frisson m'envahit. Yue me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons un instant dans cette position sans bouger ni parler. Puis il me demande :_

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci. _Murmurais-je_

_Je me lève commence à marcher vers le vide quand Yue m'appelle : _

-Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

_Bonne question ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Est-ce l'absence de Lionel qui me met dans un tel état ? Ou autre chose ? Mais quoi ? Je décide de répondre après un silence :_

-Sincèrement, je l'ignore.

_Il avance vers moi, me prend dans ses bras, quand je prends la parole doucement :_

-Peux-tu me ramener dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr.

_Il me serre contre lui, et me ramène à la maison. Puis il me souhaite bonne nuit et referme la porte derrière lui. Je m'endors paisiblement, en pensant à Lionel. Le lendemain, je sens une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir, Thomas tenant dans ses bras un Mathieu tout sourire. Ils discutent de chose et d'autre. Mais vu comment ils sont, ils ne parlent pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Leur sujet de conversation est leur avenir. Ce ne serait que moi, je lancerais Mathieu dans les études pour devenir professeur et Thomas dans la psychologie infantile. Mais ils ne veulent pas. Cela étant, ils sont dans ma chambre et n'ont pas remarqué mon réveil. J'attends qu'ils soient sur le point de s'embrasser pour me racler la gorge :_

-Sympa le réveil, mais la prochaine fois pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, parler moins fort ?Bonjour bien dormi ?_ Dis-je en souriant._

_Gênés par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre mon frère et Mathieu se séparent de leur étreinte. Fière d'avoir embarrassé Thomas, je fais un grand sourire à son regard noir. Nous descendons déjeuner, quand soudain mon frère prend la parole :_

-Au fait Sakura, tu pourras sortir ce week-end. Papa a tenu à faire mes corvées. Il a dit que ces derniers temps tu ne sortais pas assez. Voilà je voulais te prévenir.

-C'est gentil. _Dis-je un peu ailleurs_.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Sakura. Tu vas bien ? _Me demande Mathieu_

-Hein ? Oui, oui ça va. _Répondis-je simplement._

_Mais qui pourrais-je bien inviter ? Pensais-je. Soudain mon portable sonne me tirant de mes pensées, si petites soient-elles. Nous allons passer à table quand j'entends un dialogue qui me fait tomber à côté de la chaise. (__**Lola**__ : pas trop mal ? Mdr) _

-Non madame Li, vous ne pouvez pas voir votre fils. Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas réveillé.

-Comment est son état docteur ?

-Pour l'instant il est stable. Espérons qu'il remonte.

_Je décide d'intervenir :_

-Allô ?

-Sakura c'est Stèf, mon dieu j'ai si peur. C'est Lionel pendant qu'on discutait, il est tombé du balcon de notre nouvelle maison, au deuxième étage. Il s'est penché comme d'habitude et il a eu mal à la tête, tellement fort, qu'il est tombé sans même pouvoir se retenir. J'ai si peur, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes dans quel hôpital ? J'arrive tout de suite !

-Nous sommes à l'hôpital Robert Debré à Reims en France. C'est le service... Euh... Tu demanderas où est le jeune Li. Dépêche-toi Sakura.

-J'arrive le plus vite possible !

_Je raccroche, mon frère me regarde et demande :_

-Où vas-tu ?

-En France !

_Devant leur air étonné, je leur explique le cas de Lionel. Thomas me regarde et dit :_

-Je t'accompagne. Tu viens Mathieu ?

-Oui mais comment va-t-on y aller ?

-Mathieu, transforme toi en Yue, pendant que je fais appel au pouvoir de l'étoile. _Dis-je sur un ton sans réplique._

_Une fois cela fai, je demande à Yue de prendre Thomas dans ses bras et moi je monte sur mon bâton après avoir invoqué la carte du vol. Yue regarde mon frère, qui lui fait un signe de tête, et le porte dans ses bras. Nous sortons de la maison, et après avoir fermé la porte à clef, nous volons en direction pour la France. Au bout d'une heure trente de vol je suis toujours devant les garçons et arrive à entendre ce qu'ils se disent :_

-Tu trembles tu as froid ? _Demande Yue_.

-Non. Je... J'ai... Je ne sais pas comment...

-Tu as peur ? Je te comprends. Mais tu sais, Mathieu est une forme d'emprunt.

-Oui mais puis-je... Enfin vais-je arriver...

-A m'embrasser sous cette apparence ?

_Il ne dit rien, mais quand je tourne la tête, je le vois acquiescer doucement. Que c'est beau l'amour. Je me re-concentre sur mon chemin et entends Yue lui dire :_

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ?

-Parce que tu voles et je ne trouve pas le courage.

-Je peux demander à ta sœur de faire une pause ?

-Si tu veux mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais !

_Il prend de la vitesse, me rattrape, et demande si on peut s'arrêter pour se reposer car il commence à fatiguer. La belle excuse ! Mais bon j'accepte quand même, et nous, nous posons sur un toit. Sur ce dernier, il y a une porte qui mène sur une cage d'escalier. Il y fera plus chaud que dehors. Nous entrons à l'intérieur, et je m'installe à même le sol pour passer la nuit. Yue décide enfin à poser mon frère au sol et s'appuie contre un mur pour dormir. Thomas s'installe peu après et nous tombons tous dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, je me réveille par le doux chant des oiseaux. Je secoue doucement Yue pour lui proposer de repartir. Il accepte, prend délicatement Thomas dans ses bras et nous partons. Plus tard, mon frère se réveille et voit une colonie d'oiseaux voler à côté de lui : _

-Ce n'est pas possible je dois rêver ? _Dit-il soudainement_.

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Mathieu ?

-Presque. Yue. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. Où sommes-nous ?

-Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous sommes entre la Chine et la Russie.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi ? Où allons-nous ?

-Non pas du tout. Nous allons en France pour que Sakura puisse revoir Lionel.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. _Répondit simplement Yue._

_Je ralentis un peu, pour me mettre à leur vitesse, et passe le bonjour à mon frère. Il me répond, et se tourne vers Yue pour lui demander de le déposer pour qu'il aille faire les courses. Je prends le sac que j'ai accroché à la clef, et le tend à Thomas. Il le chope et pioche dedans pour sortir deux croissants. Il nous demande si on a déjà mangé, et Yue répond :_

-Ta sœur oui, moi je ne mange jamais.

-Ah.

_Nous continuons notre chemin sans un mot. Malgré ma petite distance j'arrive à entendre leur dialogue_ :

-Euh... comment ça se fait que Mathieu, lui, mange beaucoup mais pas toi ? Vu que vous êtes deux dans le même corps si l'un mange l'autre aussi ?

-Je suis une création de Clow. Les créations, sans compter Kérobéro, ne mangent pas.

-Clow, Kérobéro ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Clow est notre créateur. Il avait avant en son pouvoir les cartes, Kérobéro, et moi. Maintenant c'est ta sœur.

-Dingue. J'aurais d'autres questions si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu connais tout de Mathieu, pas vrai ?

-En effet.

-Ma question va peut-être te choquer, mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas coucher avec moi ?

-Si, il veut. Mais il a peur. Ce serait sa première fois consentement parlant.

-Explique.

_Yue a un moment de silence, avant de répondre. Il lui raconte que, Mathieu a eu un copain avant lui et que ce dernier agissait avec douceur. Jusqu'au jour où, à bout de patience, le copain l'avait violé sans ménagement. Thomas ressent de la peine pour lui et veut le venger. Personnellement, J'éprouve de la haine pour celui qui a osé faire du mal à Mathieu. Après 6 heures de vol, nous nous arrêtons en Biélorussie, pour une petite pause. Thomas marche un peut à l'écart repensant aux paroles de Yue. Quelle ordure a osé lui faire ça ? A mon avis, ça doit être sa pensée. Yue se lève pour aller lui parler. En milieu de chemin, il se retransforme en Mathieu et continue sa route. Arrivé à sa hauteur ,j'entends Thomas qui lui dit : _

-Je sais pour toi et ton ex

-Thomas je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-J'avais si peur... Tu agis comme lui...

-Mathieu, n'importe qui ce serait fait avoir. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, c'est du passé. Et je ne suis pas comme lui. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Je te le promets et je tiendrais cette promesse.

-Merci. Si tu savais j'ai eu si peur. _Dit-il en pleurant._

-Ne pleure pas. C'est fini Je suis là maintenant. _Le rassura Thomas en le prenant dans ses bras. _

_Il essuie quelques larmes, sur son visage, et Mathieu l'embrasse doucement. Thomas répond au baiser, et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Mathieu entoure ses mains, et niche sa tête dans le cou de Thomas. Ils restent un moment comme ça, et reviennent vers moi. Nous trouvons un petit restaurant tranquille, et d'un commun accord muet, entrons dedans. Nous commandons de quoi nous restaurer, et après cherchons un hôtel. Nous en trouvons un pas trop cher et y passons la nuit. Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, nous nous remettons en route. Nous quittons le pays au bout d'une heure trente de vol, et entrons en Allemagne. De là, nous volons pendant plusieurs heures, et passons la frontière. Ça y est, nous sommes en France. Alors que tout est calme, Je m'exclame :_

_-_Terminus tout le monde descend ! Yahou.

_Les garçons me suivent, et nous arrivons devant le Mc Donald's. Je téléphone à Stèf et lui dis notre position. Après mon récit elle me dit :_

-Ouais c'est bon je vois où tu es. Bon alors tu es au théâtre du centre ville. Donc quand tu verras un bus « N » en direction « Apollinaire » tu le prends et tu descends à l'arrêt « Robert Debré ». Là je viendrais te chercher.

-Ok. Bon le bus arrive à tout de suite

-Ok. Salut_. Me dit-elle_

_Nous entrons dans le bus, Mathieu a repris son apparence, pointons nos tickets et partons en direction « Robert Debré ». Une demie heure plus tard nous y sommes. Stèf est à l'arrêt de bus et nous attend. Nous, nous disons bonjour, et quand nous arrivons Yelan s'approche et nous dit :_

-Bonjour, tu tombes bien Sakura il veut te voir.

-Quoi il s'est réveillé ? _Demande_ _Stéphanie_

-Oui à l'instant. Il veut absolument voir Sakura.

-D'accord j'y vais. _Dis-je._

_J'entre dans la pièce, Lionel est à demi allongé et ouvre les yeux en entendant mes pas. Je lui souris et lui demande : _

-Bonjour tu vas bien ?

_Il me répond d'un signe de tête. Je m'avance tout en lui parlant :_

-Je suis arrivée aussi vite que possible. Le chemin a était long mais je...

-Sak...Ura ?_ Sa voix est faible mais je l'entends :_

-Oui ?

-Je veux... Savoir si... Tu m'aimes... Toujours

_-Oui bien sûr. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit : Pourquoi cette..._

-Alors... Embrasse moi... S'il te plaît.

_Sans en demander la raison, je m'exécute. Je romps le contact peu après et il me sourit :_

-Sakura... Quand je serais... Sur pied... voudras-tu... te marier... Avec moi ?

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur Lionel Li

_Il me sourit et ferme les yeux. Instinctivement, ma main se pose sur la sienne, et ses yeux se rouvrent : _

-Appelle les autres... S'il te plaît.

_J'ouvre la porte et tout le monde entre. Ils se disent bonjour et Stèf demande s'il va bien. Lionel lui répond d'un signe de tête et dit d'une voix un peu moins faible qu'au début :_

-Stéphanie, maman,... J'ai demandé... Sakura en mariage. On va se marier... Dès que je... Sortirais d'ici !

_Les félicitations sont au rendez-vous, et tous commencent à parler du mariage. Lionel et moi échangeons un regard, et soupirons discrètement. Il me fait signe d'approcher et, quand je suis assez près, capture mes lèvres. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler et nous regarde l'œil attendri. Nous rompons le contact et Lionel leur dit :_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder ? A croire que personne n'a vu un couple s'embrasser.

-Lionel, quand sors-tu de l'hôpital ? Demande Stèf.

-Je devrais sortir dans trois-quatre jours, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir le temps qui nous reste pour préparer le mariage mais on n'aura jamais le temps !

-Mais si Stèf, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, et en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Ils reprennent leur conversation, et nous notre baiser passionné. Soudain, alors que le calme est revenu, Mathieu demande :

-Thomas, Sakura, Lionel, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait faire un double mariage, vu que le notre est prévu depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Thomas

-Moi aussi. Et toi Jolie fleur ?

-Pareil.

-Thomas, Mathieu, qui fait la fille dans votre couple ? Sans être impolie. Demande Stèf.

-Eh bien... Commence Thomas

-On n'a pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir

-Ah d'accord.

-Stèf ce n'est pas des choses que l'on demande. Sermonne Lionel

-Désolée c'était plus fort que moi.

Lionel et moi nous mêlons à la conversation. Une heure plus tard, nous partons laissant Lionel se reposer. Avant de sortir, je l'embrasse et lui dis que je reviendrais demain. Nous sortons de l'hôpital et passons la nuit à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, je retourne à L'hôpital et demande à Lionel s'il veut bien venir se balader avec moi. Il accepte et commence à se lever. Nous parlons de notre avenir, quand un médecin s'approche de nous :

-Lionel Li ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous pouvez sortir.

Lionel et moi échangeons un regard, avant de sauter de joie. Nous appelons nos familles, Mathieu, et leur annonçons la nouvelle. Tous nous rejoignent et pendant que Yelan et Stèf font les papiers, les couples s'embrassent tendrement. Une fois cela fait, nous rentrons, tous au Japon ou un double mariage nous attend.

Voila c'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Dites-le moi en reviews et soyez indulgent !

Bisous à tous et surtout à Luned-argent pour avoir accepter d'être ma correctrice

Bye


End file.
